Geno
Geno is one of the main characters in Super Mario RPG, teaming up along with Mario, Bowser, Peach Toadstool and Mallow, being sent as an "authority" to restore peace to the Mushroom Kingdom after Exor and Smithy took control over Bowser's Keep, but Exor accidentally shatters the Star Power, causing it to split and as consequence, wishes cannot be granted, so Geno is sent to retrieve the Star Pieces and restore the ability to grant wishes. Geno is a puppet whose true name is literally impossible to pronounce (♡♪!?) and has a variety of magical powers. He also possesses a defiant and outrighteous, albeit stoic personality and serves out as a sage towards Mario and his friends. Debut: Super Mario RPG (1996) Rival: (TBA) Home Stage: Rainbow Cruise Neutral Special- Geno Beam: Geno transforms his hand and reveals a gun releases a powerful horizontal beam and damages anyone who is in its path depending on how many red stars appear in Geno's head. This attack can be charged, and when its done so, 3 red Stars will appear, and Geno is able to fire an even stronger and faster beam. However, the charge is slow and takes its time to replenish. Also the more Geno uses this move the less powerful will the attack be, even less than when using it with 1 Star. Side Special- Geno Whirl: Geno summons and hurls a yellow disk of energy straightforward and quick. However, the closer an opponent is, the lesser damage will it do, and the further the disk reaches an enemy, the higher the damage will be. Sometimes, if the player presses B when the disk touches an enemy, it'll deal more damage than usual. Up Special- Geno Boost: With magic, Geno boosts his own power, raising his arms above his head and performs a small leap. However, a red arrow will also appear, and the player has to press the button again to give geno a slight higher boost. But if timed correctly, Geno will not only sprint higher, but will also receive a slight boost on his attack stats for 30 seconds, making him the only character whose recovery has additional effects. Down Special- Geno Blast: Geno can charge this move and while doing so, stars much like his Geno Beam attack will show up above his head and when executed, will cause him to release a pillar of light energy. When Geno has 3 stars above his head, the pillar is much stronger and deals more damage, having covered a wide vertical distance. This also leaves him vulnerable to attacks, however. Final Smash- Geno Flash Geno transfroms himself into a cannon and shoots a large pulse of energy, having red stars appear above his head. Players then press the B button to fire a sphere of energy, colliding in the stage and becoming more and more bigger. Anyone caught in its radius will receive damage similar to a Smart Bomb. At least 3 spheres can be fired. Animations: Taunt: Geno nods with several stars surrounding his body for a brief moment. Victory: A star will possess a lifeless Geno doll will stand up and strike a pose with his cannon. Lose: Geno remains as a lifeless doll still.